Mario
Characters * Ancient Merio * Grand Dad * Green Merio * Luigi * Mario * Mega Man Merio * Ninja Merio * Purple Merio Npc's * 8Bit Luigi * Agnes (Despicable Me) * Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Angry Grandpa * Angry Joe * Angry Video Game Nerd * Ash Ketchup * Baby Goth Girl * Bamboo Snail * Banana Joe (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Banana Man * Banjo Kazooie * Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans) * Bender (Futurama) * Bojack Horseman * Bootleg Elvis Presley * Bootleg Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Bootleg Night Fiery (How to Train Your Dragon) * Bootleg Knuckles * Bootleg Link * Bootleg Meta Knight * Bootleg Mickey Mouse * Captain America * Carl Wheezer * Cat (CatDog) * Charlie (Hazbin Hotel) * Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Cyborg (Teen Titans) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Dark Boo Boi * Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Dil Pickles (Rugrats) * Dog (CatDog) * Donald Duck * Donkey (Shrek) * Ed (Ed Edd and Eddy) * Edith (Despicable Me) * Ella (Total Drama) * Ezekiel (Total Drama) * Felix The Cat * Fred (Big Hero 6) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Gideon (Gravity Falls) * Gnome Head Merio * Goku * Golden Sanic * Green Bean * Gretchen (Recess) * Grizzly (We Bare Bears) * Groot * Gru * Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Gus (Recess) * Gwen (Total Drama) * Hiro (Big Hero 6) * Hobo Donkey * Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Horse Yoshi * Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) * Hulk * Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) * Iron Man * Jackie (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Johnny 2x4 (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Johnny Bravo * JoJo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Jontron * Kick Buttowski * Kim Possible * Knuckles * K.O. (OK KO: Let's Be Heroes) * Launch Pad (Duck Tales) * Lee (Gravity Falls) * Leela (Futurama) * Lisa Loud (The Loud House) * Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Marco (Despicable Me) * Marge Simpson * Mermando (Gravity Falls) * Mikey (Recess) * Morty Smith (Rick and Morty) * Nate (Gravity Falls) * Nick Wilde * Nigel Sanic Berry * Nigel Toadsworth Berry * Pacman * Panda (We Bare Bears) * Paul Bart * Penny Proud (The Proud Family) * Pennywise * Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) * Pichu * Pinkie Pie * Pikachu * Pika Plush * Purple Koopa * Rainbow Dash * Rarity (My Little Pony) * Raven (Teen Titans) * Robbie (Gravity Falls) * Sad Bowser * Sanic * Scott (Total Drama) * Scourge McDuck (Duck Tales) * Serena (Pokemon) * Sexy Anime Merio * Sexy Eggman * Sexy Peach * Shaw (The Fast and the Furious) * Shrek * Shy Woody Guy * Smol Nozomi * Sonic * Spingebill Wario * Spongebob * Squirtle * Steel Swag Man * Steven (Steven Universe) * Sundance Kid * Tails * Thor * Time Baby (Gravity Falls) * Tito (The Nutshack) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Ugly Goomba * Vegeta * Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Wander (Wander over Yander) * Webby (Duck Tales) * Weegee * Wood Man Iteams * Donut * Egg Plant * Ketchup * Mountain Dew * Nazi Flag * Pizza * Purple Shell * Red Leaf * Swamp Barrel Bosses * Bootleg Bowser * Inspector Gadget * Chica's Magic Rainbow * Thomas the Transformer Engine * Silvia Gunner Worlds World 1 - Bootleg Dimension * Mc Donald's * Contra City * Sega Sea * Wacked Mushroom Kingdom * Grunty's Lair World 2 - Normies Dimension * Japan City * Cloudy Mountain * Flintstones Village * 2Spooky4Me Forest * Snail Bamboo Jungle World 3 - Vinesauce Dimension * Pizza Pop Town * Patched Plains * Simpsons World * Family Guy World * Space Jam Court World 4 * The Nutshack World * Haunted House * John Cena Arena * Jetsons Skies * The Rotten Robbie World Soundtrack * Main Menu * File Select * World 1 Map * World 2 Map * World 3 Map * World 4 Map * World 5 Map * Quest Victory * Boss Introduction * Bootleg Bowser Boss * Boss Victory Trivia * Bethesa Games developed this game, Ljn produced this game, and South Park Digital Studious published this game * This game supports amiibo and is for early childhood Category:Shames